


Reader/vampire boyfriend

by sootnose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose





	Reader/vampire boyfriend

This was not how you had wanted your day to go. Your job was bad enough in and of itself, and now this. Customer service jobs, am I right? But this took the cake. This being a teenager waving a knife in your face. You’d like to tell yourself it didn’t make adrenaline shoot through your veins and your fingers fumble.

And then, before you managed to do anything whatsoever, the next person in the queue stepped up, grabbing the robber’s hand before he had time to turn to tell them to back off, and just like that, the knife clattered to the counter.

The robber, a kid really, crumbled into a snivelling heap, holding his injured hand with the other, and you stared stupidly as your knight in shining armour placed a carton of coconut water on the counter.

“I left the washing machine on”, he said, ignoring the kid making his way to the door.

You blinked slowly.

He dug a bunch of coins from his pocket and dumped them on the counter in the time it took you to catch up.

“I don’t want my clothes sitting in there getting musty”, he said.

You managed to scan the barcode despite your still-shaking hands, parrot the cost, generally play the role of a good cashier.

He picked up his carton. 

What left your mouth next, you’d forever blame on being rattled. “Those taste like shit, you know.”

“I know”, he said, and heedless of your warning, opened the carton and drank the contents right there, tossing the empty carton in the bin. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve with a pinched expression and headed for the door.

“Uh, th-thank you!” you called after him.

He stopped. “I don’t want my laundry getting musty.” With that, he continued out of the door.

Wow. Talk about antisocial students. With the bags under his eyes looking fit for luggage and how ashen his skin was, he had to be one. Well. You stared at the knife left on the counter. You should probably do something about that.

***

You hadn’t thought you’d get a reason to notice him again.

Then your body betrayed you. You’d been moving a box in the back when pain shot through your back. It took all your willpower to place the box on the nearest shelf and not drop it on the floor.

You tried to twist your back, to find an angle that would correct whatever had gone wrong, but nothing helped. So you swallowed your pride and walked over to your supervisor like an old man who sorely needed a cane.

You got to go home in the hopes that aspirin and a day’s rest would be all it took. When you rummaged through your medicine cupboard you realised you were all out on aspirin.

Cursing everything from the earth to the heavens you dragged yourself to the blessedly nearby pharmacy. You went to pay for the painkillers and realised that the cashier behind the counter was who else but your rude saviour. Oh, how the tables have turned, you thought with a grim sort of glee.

“I guess you don’t get much, er, greedy customers”, you commented as he scanned the painkillers.

He looked up, actually _looked_ at you, and then nodded. “Little corner stores must be more intuitive targets”, he replied and told you the price. You paid and fidgeted a little with your box of painkillers.

“Thank you, really. You helped me dodge a bullet. Figuratively.”

He cringed. “No problem. Sorry I was such an ass”, he said, rubbing his neck. “Wasn’t the best of days.”

You nodded, opening the box and popping a pill in your mouth, trying to work up enough saliva to swallow it dry. You weren’t really paying attention, so it surprised you when a plastic cup of water appeared in front of you.

You looked to him gratefully and took the cup, rinsing down the pill. “Thanks.” You glanced around and mentally kicked yourself for not noticing the spring water dispenser practically next to the counter.

You pocketed your purchase and waved your hand when he wished you a good day.

Seemed like he wasn’t such an ass after all.

***

The night had rolled to a start with an annoyingly insistent club patron deciding you absolutely needed to be bought a drink. Specifically by them. It didn’t matter that you weren’t interested.

Like clockwork, your knight in shining armour swooped in, placing his glass on the table between you.

“I’m sure you have somewhere better to be”, he said, and stared the annoyance, well… Up, really. He wasn’t the tallest guy.

It was a bit surprising that that had an effect.

Your knight muttered something under his breath as the patron took their leave.

“I wouldn’t mind you buying me a drink”, you told him. He turned to you, shaking his head with a wan smile. You placed your hand on his arm. “Really.” He looked down on it, then back up to you, and took a seat.

You dragged him to the dancefloor. In the back of your mind, you wondered if you were being too pushy.

“Why couldn’t you have been this insistent on some other day”, he murmured against your neck.

You were drunk. Too drunk to decipher that you should be alarmed by the weird shit he was saying.

And that’s how you found out you were a blackout drunk.

***

You wouldn’t have been all that surprised to wake up in an unfamiliar bed. You were relieved you didn't, but that would just have been a classic blackout drunk move. “What did we do?” Yep.

You found a note on the door of your fridge when you went to get some juice.

_You’re a giggly drunk. It’s cute_

A phone number, and

_Call me (if you want to)  
\- Adrian (knight in shining armour?)_

Some of the juice missed your mouth, sending you scrambling for paper. Geez. You had apparently told him what you had kind of privately nicknamed him.

You popped an aspirin and went to get your phone. You texted him to thank him for not leaving you in an alleyway or something (not that you thought he was the sort, you added), and, uh, this was not a call but he could think of it as one :)

You realised he had seen the pigsty you lived in and made yourself a note to clean some.

The pencil on top of the fridge had little indents of teeth that hadn’t been there before.

***

You had once asked Adrian out on a sunny day and he had told you he didn’t want to go outside with the “hell orb” in the sky. You had told him it was no wonder he looked so anemic and apologised when he’d snorted and responded with a “Nah, that’s just the anemia.”

Now, the sky was overcast. You sat in a cozy little café with Adrian. You got a warm drink in a tall glass and a delectable doughnut, and he got a “the usual” with a straw.

You had never seen him eat any solids. He had said, when you'd asked, that he didn’t like eating in front of people. He had a complicated relationship with food, he had explained, smiling wryly. You hadn’t prodded further. You could understand complicated relationships with food.

You chatted away amicably while eating, and then turned to people watching.

You reached for Adrian’s drink on a whim and took a sip, face pinching at the heavy taste.

Adrian turned to look back at you. “Spit it out”, he told you.

You pulled your empty glass to you and emptied your mouth without question.

“What _is_ that?!” you wailed, scraping your tongue with your front teeth and spitting into the glass to rid yourself of the overwhelming taste of metal.

Adrian dragged his hand down his face. “Blood. It’s blood”, he said, exasperated. You stared at him in dull incomprehension.

He picked up your glass and swirled the liquid in it, eyeing it like he considered drinking it. You were thankful when he put it down; you thought you’d have retched if he had swallowed all the saliva you had spat into the glass.

“What”, you said.

He reached across the table, grabbing a hold on your shoulders and firmly saying your name. “I am a vampire”, he hissed, very, very quietly.

You barked a dry laugh. “I know, right!”

“For fuck’s sake.” He leaned in until his nose bumped into yours. “You remember the time we met at the club? You were in no shape to get home on your own so I got a cab and saw to it that you did?”

You thought back, and as he said this, you realised you recalled it happening. You also recalled waking up with no memory of it.

“There’s a bit missing”, he said.

You brought your hand over to your neck, memories surfacing. “I… Oh.” You looked down, and he let go of your shoulders, sitting back into his chair.

“I didn’t wanna deal with this”, he groaned, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

“You didn’t drain me”, you said questioningly.

He snorted. “More trouble than it’s worth! People tend to start asking questions when they start dying or disappearing in numbers”, he said.

“Oh”, you said smartly.

“Oh”, he replied. “I can’t tell whether you’re in shock or taking this well.”

You rubbed at your neck, wondering that he hadn’t left a mark. “I… Think I’m taking it well”, you ventured.

He placed his hand on your arm, slowly and firmly like he was giving you a chance to pull away but wasn’t touching you like a thing of glass.

“I wasn’t looking for company that night”, he said, “but you were there and I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t interested.”

“You were looking, um, for food?” you asked. In a brilliant moment of word association, you realised what it was he’d meant by having a complicated relationship with food, and you burst out laughing.

He looked taken aback by your sudden bout of mirth and withdrew his hand. “You’re making it hard to rule out shock”, he commented.

“Complicated… Relationsh-shhh–” you wheezed. He barked a laugh, catching on.

He leaned over the table on his elbows, taking your hands, and whispered: “You could be the most complicated of all… If you wanted.”

Your laughter died down and you stared at him, trying to suppress the aftershock-like snickers that wanted to escape.

It was hard to stay solemn in the face of his goofy grin, and you snorted and rolled your eyes. You would’ve thought a vampire would be regal and old-fashioned, but he flouted those expectations.

“I want to have a serious discussion on the matter of being defined as food”, you said with a decisive nod.

“Fair”, he acknowledged, pulling your hands to his lips and kissing your knuckles.

You leaned close like a co-conspirator. “I like you, Adrian”, you whispered over your and his joined hands. “Be my mysterious, brooding vampire lover?”

Adrian doubled over laughing, and you grinned like a fool. Your mysterious, brooding vampire lover managed to utter an agreement between giggles.


End file.
